Vocaloid No Uta
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: ¿Y si vocaloid tuviera un anime? Episodio 3: Bad End Night
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer:**

Bueno, bienvenid a mi nuevo fic ^^ (xD)

Me gustaría decir que me había preguntado muchas veces como sería si vocaloid tuviera un anime por que en cada Cáp. la actitud y relaciones son distintas (a veces hermanos, otras no, a veces se quieren otras se odian…) por eso pensé que si tuviera uno sería un Cáp. Por canción, sin estar relacionado, pues poniendo en práctica mi idea, aquí va mi fic n_n

Es episodio uno es el debut de Kaito con Yami no ou… ¡Tanoshimu!

_Yami no Ou_

Una risa de victoria rompió el silencio de la noche.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un glorioso país. Vivía el señor de la oscuridad, un vampiro llamado Kaito.

Famoso por la ciudad, atractivo y seductor podía conseguir beber sangre de cualquier cuello que deseará.

El joven mencionado miró la ciudad, era una noche sin luna perfecta para ocultarse y su hambre no había sido saciada… aún.

Su capa bailaba al viento. Deseaba sangre, roja y brillante que perteneciera quizás a una bella dama.

-¿Quién será mi próxima víctima? –preguntó retóricamente.

Pero antes de que se dispusiera a buscar a su presa, esta ya había aparecido:

Una bella joven paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, ¿Acaso no sabía el peligro que corría? Salir a estas horas y sola era un suicidio.

Kaito sonrió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, el se encargaría de educar a la joven y enseñarle que no son horas de salir.

Se tiró desde el tejado de la casa donde había permanecido, cayendo elegantemente delante de la chica y al mismo tiempo cortándole el paso.

-¡Arrodíllate ahora! – ordenó mientras extendía su brazo y se acercaba de manera amenazante.

Normalmente la chica suplicaría clemencia, pero al observarlo quedaría rendida por su belleza y dejaría que el se alimentara de ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, fue él que se fijo en la joven.

Era bella, mucho, sus ojos color café, una corta melena que enmarcaba su bella cara y unos labios finos que marcaban una mueca de sorpresa.

Por sus vestimentas, la chica seguramente pertenecería a la realeza.

Kaito se quedó unos minutos embobado, pero sin dejar que se le notase.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar pero en su lugar solo dejo ver sus brillantes colmillos. Esperó el grito de ayuda de la chica pero algo fallaba, no parecía asustada en absoluto, más bien aburrida y enfadada. Eso dejó anonadado al joven vampiro.

-¿¡Pero que te has creído! –Habló por fin la muchacha rompiendo la imagen dulce y delicada que el vampiro se había formado de ella – Deja de comportarte como un crío y déjame pasar, tengo prisa ¿Sabes? –Dicho esta la chica pasó de largo, dejando al joven de piedra por la reacción.

-L…lo siento –alcanzó a murmurar Kaito incrédulo.

Zarandeó la cabeza varias veces, despertando así del shock que se había llevado, pero no dejaría que la chica se fuera fácilmente. Al cruzarse las miradas el había decidido que ella, y solo ella sería su objetivo y era demasiado tarde para buscar a otra, ya que por la falta de hierro apenas tenía energía para levantar el vuelo.

Volvió a reír una vez más, exageradamente fuerte para que la muchacha que todavía se encontraba cerca pudiera oírle y empuñando una rosa azul sacada de la nada dijo:

-Está bien, te dejaré machar por hoy, pero no me olvides bella dama – recogió un poco su capa dispuesto a desaparecer por las calles de la manera más misteriosa posible y esperando así haber llamado la atención de la chica, que tras esa enigmática representación caería en sus brazos, sin duda alguna.

Pero no fue ella la que cayó y mucho menos en sus brazos. Algo chocó contra su cabeza tirándolo al suelo. Cuándo alzó la vista pudo ver que se trataba de una botella de sake, y de las grandes.

-¡Serás imbécil! Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, por tu culpa he tirado una botella del licor más sabroso del mundo ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo? –gritó la muchacha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la par que hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Kaito se intentó arrastrar, ya que por la caída, el golpe y que su estado de salud en ese momento era lamentable le impedía correr.

Pero su aspecto de desvalido no frenaría a la mujer que se vengaría por sus botellas.

Rin y Len sobrevolaban la ciudad en busca de su amo, Kaito les había dicho que volvería en poco tiempo, pero ya llevaba fuera más de cuatro horas, el doble de lo normal, por los que sus esbirros se habían preocupado por el.

-Pues por aquí tampoco está – murmuró la mayor de ellos -¿Lo has visto por ahí Len?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza, pero de repente señaló al suelo.

-¡Mira Rin! ¿No es ese?

Ambos se acercaron, a lo que desde el cielo parecía una bolsa de basura, pero desde cerca se veía lo que antes había sido el vampiro.

-¡Kaito! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Rin alarmada mientras intentaba cogerlo con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Un ángel me ha dado una paliza… -alcanzó a decir Kaito antes de caer inconsciente.

Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada de incógnita mientras llevaban a su amo al castillo, donde vivían los tres.

Kaito abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía a rabiar y encima la habitación había decidido ponerse dar vueltas.

Bufó por lo bajo y se incorporó un poco, cada día los gemelos eran más bestias, lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quedo intentando ordenar su memoria un poco. Al poco rato unas figuras rubias con trajecitos negros a juego se adentraron en la sala.

-Por fin te has despertado –observó la chica -¿Estás mejor?

-Si, eso creo –respondió el vampiro, aunque su voz se notaba cansada.

-Ahora Kaito, explícanos eso del ángel sicario que estuvo a punto de matarte- dijo Len.

Al escuchar la palabra "ángel" todo llegó a la cabeza de Kaito como si hubiera sido la misma botella que lo golpeó antes de que la chica le diera con sus delicadas manos la paliza de su vida.

-Un ángel se cruzo en mi camino –comenzó a contar el chico

-¿Ángel? Kaito ¿De que hablas? Te has debido de dar un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente fue en un de las veces que te dejamos caer mientras te traíamos, las dos primeras veces parecías bien, pero la tercera ya me pareció oír algo roto – Empezó a decir el menor de los gemelos con los brazos cruzados, mientras su hermana le hacía múltiples señas para que se callara - ¿Te pasa algo, Rin? –preguntó cuando se percató de los movimientos de su hermana.

Ella ante esa pregunta estalló.

-Len, ¡Serás idiota! ¿¡Para que rayos dices eso? Kaito no se había enterado de nada y ahora vas y se lo cuentas, el ya desvariaba antes, y como ves está perfectamente… - La chica se quedó callada ante la escena que sus ojos vieron.

Kaito se encontraba flotando en una nube rosa de felicidad, el hecho de recibir una paliza parecía alegrarle y la chica pensaba en sustituir el calificativo "perfectamente" por otro que indicara mejor su estado como loco…

-ka… ¿Kaito? – preguntaron ambos hermanos pasmados por la reacción del vampiro.

-Hoy a sido distinto al resto de los días –comenzó a canturrear alegremente –la dama más hermosa del mundo me a cautivado, quiero su sangre –esto último lo dijo en un tono más amenazante.

-¿Quién era esa chica? –preguntó la rubia.

-No se quién era, solo te diré que era guapa. Tenía unos cabellos marrones, al igual que sus ojos. Sus movimientos eran precisos pero elegantes y con un carácter valiente –describió el enamorado vampiro.

-Puede que este hablando de Meiko, la princesa de la luz –empezó a hablar Len –ella es nueva en la villa, vino a vivir con su padre hace escasos días.

-Meiko, Meiko, Meiko –recitó – un nombre tan bello como ella, solo alguien llamado así podría haberme echo esto…

-Espera un momento, ¿Me estas diciendo que la princesa de la luz fue quién te hizo esto? –preguntó de nuevo el hermano.

Kaito asintió con una sonrisilla. Los hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír importándole muy poco que su amo estuviera delante viéndolos o que en algo afectara a su orgullo.

-¡No ayudáis! –gritó el vampiro mientras se encerraba en su ataúd.

Los chicos quisieron seguirle, pero de tanto reír el estómago les empezaba a doler y les impedía moverse.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que ellos se hubieron divertido bastante y decidieron acercarse al féretro.

Rin dio un par de golpes en la madera intentando llamar la atención.

-Amo ¿Se ha enfadado? Espero que no se lo haya tomado mal…

-Pues sí, me lo he tomado mal

-Vamos amo no se deprima, seguro que la chica solo intentaba hacerse la dura –continuó consolando Len.

-Si, eso es cierto ¿Qué dama no se enamoraría de usted? Sus bellos cabellos azules, su porte señorial su atractivo, su físico, su…

-¡Creo que ya se hace una idea, Rin! –interrumpió celosamente Len.

La chica le echó una mirada de reproche pero no le dijo nada.

-En definitiva, que la chica debería de estar ciega si no se ha fijado en usted –concluyó el chico.

El vampiro guardó silencio, tanto que los hermanos comenzaron a asustarse cuándo el ataúd se abrió súbitamente, dejando salir a un resplandeciente Kaito.

-¡Si! Tenéis razón, iré a conquistarla esta noche –concluyó decidido mientras se ponía en pie y se lanzaba por la ventana.

Aunque quizás debió de haber echo eso después de transformarse en murciélago, eso le abría evitado el fuerte impacto con el suelo. Pero aquello no le detuvo.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá? –preguntó Rin mientras una gota de sudor coronaba su sien.

-Ni de broma…

Kaito no tardo en llegar, el ansia de volver a verla hizo que fuera más rápido y allí estaba en su balcón, parecía un ser celestial.

Miraba la luna con tristeza y una lágrima traicionera recorrió sus mejillas, la chica la limpió con el dorso de su mano y dirigió su vista al suelo melancólica.

Kaito se conmovió por la escena, tanto que sintió el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla pero eso no sería buena idea, Meiko se asustaría y eso le traería problemas.

-Los chicos tenían razón, está enamorada de mí –dijo sin apartar la vista de la muchacha –debe de estar llorando por nuestro amor prohibido.

Dicho esto salió corriendo incapaz de verla más tiempo en aquel estado. Aunque la chica estaría muy lejos de llorar por él o no al menos por el motivo que el vampiro esperaba.

-Esa botella… era de edición limitada –susurró recordando el suceso de unas horas antes.

El sacrificio fue demasiado grande, su precioso sake perdido. Finalmente volvió al interior de su habitación.

Los hermanos se encontraban jugando a las cartas cuando un ruido los sacó de su partida.

-Será… -comenzó Rin mientras ella y Len se dirigían a la puerta principal.

Ambos llegaron, como sospechaban Kaito había echo su "espectacular" entrada estampándose graciosamente contra el suelo y de paso marcar sus colmillos en el.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido Romeo? –preguntó Rin divertida, estaba seguro de que no había conseguido nada.

-Yo… estoy muy débil –decía Kaito mientras se aceraba a la chica – Lo… lo siento Rin… necesito alimentarme –musitó mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Como acto reflejo, Len se puso en guardia. Pero su hermana negó con la cabeza, no hay que esperarse nada heroico de Kaito.

-¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! –exclamó Kaito sonriente mientras terminaba su cuarta tarrina de helado.

-Kaito ¡Eres un vampiro patético! –le reprochó Rin.

La singularidad de Kaito es que normalmente el comía helado, últimamente la caza no había sido muy productiva y bueno… algo tenía que comer.

-¿Y que tal con Meiko? –preguntó Len.

El rostro del vampiro se volvió sombrío.

-La pobre está destrozada, no soporto verla así… Decidido hoy le aré una visita – se auto respondió.

-Claro amo, seguro que lo consigue –animó Len

Kaito hizo una pequeña risilla infantil.

-Deseadme suerte, chicos –dijo antes de irse mientras guiñaba un ojo, cosa que hizo que los hermanos se estremecieran.

-A usted no le hace falta –gritó Rin antes de que se fuera.

El vampiro abandonó el castillo por segunda vez en la noche, dejando a ambos solos.

-¿Eres consciente de que Kaito a visitado a la chica tres veces en una noche? –preguntó el chico.

-Si, ¿Y tu de que se acabará metiendo en un lío?

Kaito se situó en el mismo matorral en el que había estado horas antes, y siguió el camino de la pared del castillo hasta situarse bajo el balcón de la chica dispuesto a colarse por el, pero algo llamó su atención: un pequeño cartel de advertencia en el que ponía en letras mayúsculas y doradas: "Cuidado con el pervertido" seguido de una foto suya, ni más ni menos. Kaito miró el cartel y ahogó una risilla.

-Que gracioso –murmuró casi con orgullo.

Pero aquello no hizo que Kaito olvidara su objetivo, ya se imaginaba las noches bailando con ella bajo la luz de la luna. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sabiendo exactamente que se siente al estar enamorado.

Se coló al castillo, no necesitaba un gran equipo, se podía transformar en niebla y volar, llegar a la habitación para un vampiro era simple… o eso pensaba, cuándo por poco le cuesta la vida llegar hasta el cuarto ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un castillo tan antiguo tenía trampas tan modernas?

Pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, aunque lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte olor a alcohol que invadió sus fosas nasales, intentó acostumbrase.

Ya veía a su hermosa enamorada desde la puerta, descorrió ligeramente el dosel entre el que dormía placidamente. El tomó su mano estando aún ella dormida.

-Princesa, he venido a por ti –susurró – déjame ver tu cara –ordenó dulcemente.

La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente. A pesar de ver al extraño no se inmutó por su presencia pues lo había reconocido. Meiko se incorporó en la cama y llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la mejilla de Kaito, y en una caricia la llevó hasta el cuello. El vampiro comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando la chica empezó a apretar su mano.

-¡Pervertido! –gritó con sus fuerzas antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Comparando este encuentro con el anterior, la chica había sido delicada en el primero.

Pero ahora no sentiría lastima de el, no solo perdió una botella de su bebida favorita, si no que se atrevió a despertarla y a saber con qué intenciones.

La pregunta que el vampiro se hizo se respondió por si sola:

Si, ocurriría lo mismo que la otra vez, o quizás peor.

Cuando Meiko terminó con el, dejó al pobre Kaito derrumbado y sin posibilidad de protestar.

La chica sacó una cuerda de la nada y lo ató, una vez hubo terminado se fue a buscar ayuda, aunque el que la necesitaba era él y urgentemente…

La guardia real no tardó en presentarse en la habitación, encerándolo en una mazmorra y condenado a tres años en la cárcel.

Kaito suspiró, solo tenía un triste pan como alimento y el colmo era que lo obligaban a hacer trabajos por las noches, ya que durante el día se ocultaba. Totalmente solo.

El tiempo pasó y se fue quedando prácticamente en los huesos, Kaito recargo su esquelético cuerpo en la pared.

-Se han olvidado de mí…

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, le pareció ver algo flotando en el aire, primero lo ignoró pensando que serían alucinaciones.

-Vamos, cójalo jefe –dijo una voz parecida a la de su subordinado Len.

Ante eso, el vampiro levantó la mirada, viendo en la ventana al su par rubio favorito.

-No le hemos olvidado amo –dijo risueña Rin.

Kaito se levantó rápidamente y cogió aquel objeto flotante, era una cesta, tapada con un mantelito a cuadros.

Cuando lo destapó su sorpresa fue encontrar allí una tarrina de helado.

-¿Helado de fresa? –preguntó confuso.

-Si, sabemos que tiene unos gustos raros –respondió la chica

-P...pe… ¡Pero! –intentó protestar pero se vio interrumpido.

-Bueno amo, nos tenemos que ir, ¡Qué lo disfrute! –dicho esto, ambos hermanos desparecieron.

Kaito se quedo de piedra.

-Parece que olvidaron que tengo anemia… Quiero sangre…

Y así terminó resignado el que fue el señor de la oscuridad.

Los hermanos volvieron al castillo que era su hogar, ahora sin su amo parecía tan grande, silencioso y tranquilo.

-Oye Rin… -llamó el hermano mayor haciendo que esta le mirara - ¿Crees que deberíamos recordarle que se puede transformar en niebla?

-No, no creo que haga falta, no es tan tonto, seguro que tiene algo pensado…

XxXxXxXx

Y… FIN xD

Este Cáp. Está dedicado a Moeycal, que me dijo la canción (yo no sabia cuál poner primero x.x)

Bueno pues este Cáp. Es para ti =)

Si queréis que ponga alguna canción, decidme el título y quién la canta por un review, o simplemente si os a gustado n_n

[Publicidad subliminal] xD

Mi otro fic:

Return to Zero

^.^


	2. Alluring secret Black Vow

**Antes de leer:** Aclaro que esta versión de Alluring secret es otra versión menos conocida en la que el ángel es Luka, la podéis buscar en youtube. Personalmente me gusta más n_n

Alluring secret

~Black Vow~

_-No me gusta estar sola –Gimoteó una pequeña rubia de ojos azules que apenas alcanzaría los ocho años._

_Se acurrucó un poco más en la esquina de la que sería su nueva habitación durante tiempo indefinido._

_La chica continuó llorando en silencio, la habían dejado allí esa mañana y se había negado a salir de allí hasta que sus padres la recogieran, aunque eso nunca pasaría y lo sabía._

_-A mi tampoco –respondió uno voz hasta el momento desconocida._

_La chica se volvió temerosa para encontrarse sola, como estaba hacía unos instantes. Se levantó lentamente e inspecciono su nuevo cuarto._

_La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña y contaba con un buen mobiliario: Una cama grande, un armario, un espejo de pie y una cómoda._

_-A mí tampoco me gusta estar solo –repitió la voz._

_La chica se giró encontrando tras de sí al dueño._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_**[Ocho años después]**_

Un ángel caído es aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra Dios, aquel que ha errado contra el Edén mancillándolo con pecados.

Pero ¿Y si el pecado es amar?

Con el corazón roto un ángel vagaba por un pueblo al atardecer. Sin controlar sus acciones, inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta una iglesia.

Era normal, después de todo era un ser divino, celestial ¿Qué mejor sitio que ese? Estaba en su instinto.

Caminó hacia el interior de la capilla. Sus pasos hacían eco y daban sensación de grandeza. Aspiró hondo el aroma a incienso impregnado en las paredes del templo sagrado y se arrodilló frente al altar buscando una respuesta a su desdicha.

Estuvo allí quieta ausente del mundo sin saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin moverse tal vez horas, aún así no halló respuesta a su dilema.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Era fina y pálida.

El ángel giró su cabeza lentamente para ver al propietario encontrándose con una joven.

Vestía de negro, era un atuendo de monja. Tenía el pelo corto enmarcado su cara y al ser rubio resaltaba sus ojos azules, quizá era extrajera.

El ángel se quedo paralizada. La chica se limito a sonreírle y por educación le correspondió pero en realidad analizaba cada una de sus delicadas fracciones:

Un cuerpo delgado se escondía tras su recatado traje, aún así se advertían sus disimuladas curvas y sus brazos eran demasiado estrechos, con la mano que le quedaba libre sostenía una pequeña Biblia y un rosario de madera.

El ángel se levantó lentamente sin apartar la vista, en pie era bastante más alta que ella.

La pena de su interior se desvaneció al instante ¿Qué había hecho la joven?

Solo con tocarla la había librado de su pesar. Abrió los ojos de par en par sintiéndose patética.

Se había enamorado.

Sentimientos prohibidos comenzaron a nacer de su ser, abriendo la caja de Pandora que ocultaba el tabú del amor humano separado del celestial tentándola a probar de la fruta proscrita oculta tras la misma sonrisa, sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –El silencio fue roto por la joven.

El ángel por fin reaccionó. Con una reverencia pronunció un débil "No lo sé".

La chica se quedo extrañada, sacudió la cabeza para no parecer mal educada.

-Oh… Yo me llamo Rin –dijo amigablemente.

El arcángel repitió su nombre mentalmente y reprimió un impulso de abrazarla.

-¿Estas perdida? –continuó Rin ajena a los repentinos sentimientos de la mujer que se hallaba junto a ella.

-Si –murmuró. Aunque no lo estaba en el sentido en el que la chica lo preguntaba. Sí, lo estaba moralmente al menos hasta hace unos instantes, antes de ver la luz que emanaba de sus zafiros azules.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –pronunció instantáneamente.

No reaccionó de lo que había dicho hasta escucharlo con su propia voz pero no iba a retirarlo apiadándose de la mirada melancólica de la mujer.

El ángel se dejo guiar hasta el hogar que confirmando sus temidas sospechas era un convento. A diferencia de los que había visto este estaba completamente abandonado pues la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías lo que al mismo tiempo le daba un aspecto tétrico. La rubia se paró frente a una habitación e invitó a pasar a la nueva inquilina primero.

El ángel observó la austera habitación y se paró frente a un espejo. Se sorprendió, era la primera vez que se miraba en uno.

En apariencia, era una mujer de cabellos largos y rosas y ojos celestes, pero no eran comparables a los bellos ojos turquesa de Rin. A diferencia de su anfitriona, ella vestía de blanco.

Por último destacó sus grandes alas de plumas del mismo color que su túnica, aunque al ojo mortal era invisible ella las podía seguir viendo.

Tan absorta estaba de su propio reflejo que ni se percató de que Rin se había ido, pero si cuándo esta volvió cargando una cuenco de barro repleto de jugosas y brillantes manzanas rojas.

Se sintió aliviada al estar en la misma habitación que su amada pero al momento recordó donde se encontraba y la sospechable posición de la chica ¿Qué era ella si no otra propiedad de Dios? Estaban en un convento, junto a una iglesia, un sitio sagrado que comenzaba a mancillar por su deseo hacia una novicia.

-¿Eres monja? – preguntó decidida sin dejar tiempo a que Rin dejara siquiera el plato sobre una mesa.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pero pronto lo seré, ahora mismo presento mis votos.

El mundo se vino abajo con el anuncio de la chica. Rin no se explicó el evidente cambio de humor en su invitada.

-Te he traído unas manzanas, por si tienes hambre –cambió de tema.

El arcángel dirigió su vista a la comida.

-¿Vives tu sola aquí? – volvió a hacer una pregunta. No se daría satisfecha hasta saciar toda su curiosidad.

-Desde hace unos años que murió la madre superiora, pero siempre he estado sola –La novicia ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo – no me gusta estar sola, aunque antes tenía un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo, apenas lo recuerdo –la chica miró a la mujer de pelo rosa -¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó tan rápido que apenas vocalizó – me he ido por las ramas hablándote de cosas que seguro que no te interesan, cuando lo más probable es que quieras descansar….

La chica se sonrojó débilmente ante la idea de haber parecido infantil.

El ángel intentó convencerla de que no era así pero la chica se escabulló hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que hablemos mañana –dijo agarrando el picaporte –por favor come algo –suplicó antes de cerrar.

Tras el portazo, la mujer se dirigió hacia la mesa que tenía las frutas y cogió una manzana.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y jugueteó un poco con ella.

-No es irónico… Que una novicia ofrezca la fruta del pecado… -Musitó antes de morderla.

Nunca antes le había parecido una fruta tan dulce, ni siquiera la ambrosía. Ojala todo fuera tan fácil. Lo que más deseaba era tener entre sus manos era el fruto prohibido aunque esa fuera destruir lo que una vez fue ,pero Esas eran sus fantasías pues ¿Cómo dejar de ser uno mismo?

Se miró al espejo una última vez. Ella pertenecía al mismo sexo que la monja y no solo eso, sino que era un ser divino.

Ambas razones eran las cadenas que aprisionaban su deseo. Sintió fuerzas y ganas de romper el espejo que no hacían más que mostrarle lo imposible pero se reprimió a regañadientes. Dejó la manzana. A pesar de que ella se lo había pedido no quería comer más, así que se acostó en la cama.

Pronto la oscuridad de Morfeo la invadió en sus sueños. Una sombra sin cuerpo ni cara no hacía más que tentarla.

"_Para realizar el amor prohibido entre humanos y ángeles, destruye lo que fuiste, abandona tu puro corazón y arranca tus alas"_

Era lo único que se repetía en su pesadilla y al despertar en su cabeza ¿Quién había sido? ¿La voz de su interior? Sus ansias, quizá le gustaba torturarse.

Tres golpes suaves en la puerta de madera hicieron que alzara la cabeza y el ver entrar a la única persona del lugar hizo que se olvidaran todos sus pesares.

-¿Estabas despierta? –El ángel asintió casi al instante. –Pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo, hay un valle precioso en el que hay muchas flores.

-Me encantaría ir – contestó acercándose a la puerta, seguida de la chica, al menos hasta que esta se paró junto a la mesa.

-¡Te has comido toda la fruta! Me alegro – Exclamó cogiendo el recipiente.

El ser divino se volvió impresionado, ella no había comido una entera siquiera más lo mantuvo en secreto pues parecería una mentira. Esperó a que Rin abandonara el lugar para cerrar la puerta, aunque, esa vez se sintió más que observada.

Pero lo pasado daba igual. Se encontraba en la mencionada hondonada que era muchísimo más bella de lo que la novicia le había contado:

La hierba era de un verde intenso y suave y todo estaba inundado de pequeñas florecillas de varias tonalidades de rosa que contrastaban a la perfección con el cielo celeste.

El ángel se deleitaba de la vista, pero no la que el valle le ofrecía si no sus propios ojos posados en la delgada figura de la chica sentada junto a ella formando una pequeña corona de las flores que construía cerca suya, Sin previo a viso, Rin se la colocó en la cabeza con la delicadeza de un relojero.

El arcángel sujetó sus manos, al principio sin darse cuenta pero al cerciorarse de su acto, aún así no la soltó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó inocente la chica.

-Es preciosa –contestó.

La chica sonrió alagada, aunque el piropo no era para la corona si no para ella.

-De pequeña las hacía mucho, siempre soñé en llevar una puesta el día de mi boda.

Fue un comentario que Rin lanzó, aunque sin saberlo eso llamó mucho la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no lo cumples? –preguntó casi desesperada, pero no permitió que se le notara.

-Es un poco tarde, presentaré mis votos, pero tú eres joven y bella deberías encontrar a un hombre y… -Quiso seguir la frase pero su amiga se marchó en dirección al convento. No estaba demasiado lejos.

Vio entristecida como se alejaba, no quería incomodarla y quizás hubiera sido impertinente pero en la cabeza del ángel lo único que estaba era su propia batalla moral.

_Un hombre…_Las mujeres aman a hombres.

_Para realizar el amor prohibido entre humanos y ángeles, destruye lo que fuiste, abandona tu puro corazón y arranca tus alas…_Su sueño de anoche.

No podía cambiar lo que era. Llegó a la habitación que le asignó el día anterior y cerró de un portazo.

Buscando de nuevo el espejo esta vez dispuesto a hacerlo añicos por no mostrar lo que ella quería, pero esta vez no era su reflejo el que le enseñaba si no el de un chico. Un demonio.

Inerte, observándola y entre sus manos sujetaba la manzana mordida del día anterior.

Se relamió los labios y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la piel de esta.

-Conozco tu pecado… -hizo una pausa en la que el arcángel no gesticuló palabra alguna- Haz un voto oscuro conmigo y entrégame tus alas, a cambio te daré lo que más desees.

Un ser divino como ella era se abría negado. Pero un ser divino no se hubiera enamorado y se hubiera quería apropiar de algo que le pertenecía a Dios. No era mejor que él además el aspecto era similar al de su amada:

Piel blanca y fina, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, aunque en ellos no se mostraba la inocencia si no la tentación y lujuria.

-Para poder vivir junto a ella, no dudaré en arrancarme estas alas y entregarlas al mal –pronunció solemne postrándose.

El proceso fue corto o largo tal vez, no fue algo que pudiera concretar. Solo que fue algo insoportable como tocar y sentir el infierno en su piel. La paz de su alma se disipó y la luz de sus ojos se apagó por completo. Las puertas del cielo se le cerraron por la eternidad pero pronto disfrutaría de su propio paraíso junto a su amada.

Abrió los ojos. No sentía el peso en sus espalda pero si el peso mortal sus consecuencias, la primera de ellas el dolor desgarrador donde antes estaban sus alas.

Pero sentirse humano no le asustaba, después de todo aún siendo ángel se sentía como uno de ellos, tentado.

De uno de sus hombros emanaba sangre, llevó el brazo contrario a este por instinto y dejó caer su espalda apoyada en el altar. Apenas tenía fuerzas.

Una escena familiar se repitió ante sus ojos. Unos pasos hacían sonar el eco de la iglesia.

Esa mañana una monja había ido a tomar sus votos, encontrándose a un moribundo y misterioso joven.

Corrió a su lado preocupada al ver la sangre a su alrededor. Se arrodilló para llegar a su altura obligándolo a mirarla, él le sonreía con una triste mirada. En el momento en el cruzaron las miradas, la novicia se enamoró.

Sintiendo lo prohibido para alguien de su estado, recuerdos rotos abundaron su cabeza.

Una sombra pasó a su espalda, un cuerpo sin rostro que le tentaba. Miró una vez más al muchacho y en un momento, lo abandono todo. Lo traicionó todo.

La chica ayudó a levantarse al hombre, todavía sin formular palabra por miedo a decir algo inapropiado.

Lo condujo a la habitación en la que había alojado a la chica la cual se había marchado hace unos días.

Le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, contemplando su espalda musculada y ancha y divisando la herida, la cual era profunda y parecía recién hecha.

-Voy a por algo para curarte –dijo mientras corría.

A pesar de la herida de la que el que antes fue ángel se había acostumbrado, lo único que sentía era satisfacción. La chica apareció inmediatamente con cuenco lleno de agua, el cual pudo reconocer pues era el que había utilizado para llevar las manzanas y unos trapos viejos, pues como supuso no tendría vendas.

La chica pasó la gasa húmeda por la herida desinfectándola y luego pasando las vendas alrededor de su espalda y anudándolas por delante, con la vista fija al suelo para evitar que él le viera.

Pero en una acción inesperada, el delicadamente la tomó de la barbilla para que ella le mirara. Todavía seguía amándola.

Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la chica, probando el sabor prohibido de estos y deleitándose. Por fin tenía en sus manos lo que siempre había deseado mezclándose con la lujuria incluso la pasión… Su voto terminó contaminado.

Pasaron la noche juntos. Abrazados, amándose.

El pasado volverá, tras lo que habían cometido aunque huyeran de todo, la muerte les corroerá a ambos sumergiéndose en ella.

Aún así el arrepentimiento no entra mostrado por ninguno. Era demasiado delicioso.

El día llegó. El joven se levantó tranquilamente del lecho.

Se acercó al espejo. Aquel que una vez le produjo odio, ahora solo felicidad al ver su reflejo.

Aunque seguía siendo alto su cuerpo era totalmente distinto. Para empezar su cabello era azul. Lo único que conservaba eran sus ojos. Pero sus sentimientos eran iguales, solo había cambiado su apariencia.

En ese momento le apeteció una manzana, pero por temor a despertar a la chica decidió investigar el dónde encontrarla. Cogió su camisa impregnada de sangre seca, pero le era indiferente.

Antes de abandonar la habitación depositó un beso en la mejilla de Rin y no dejó de mirarla hasta desaparecer por el marco.

La chica despertó al poco tiempo. Aunque estaba sola no se alarmó sin embargo la inquietaron los sonidos agresivos que provenía de la capilla.

Alarmada se colocó el hábito que aunque no la representaba ya era lo único que poseía. Se dirigió a la iglesia esperando encontrarse con su amante pero no fue así. En su lugar encontró a un joven rubio de espaldas y este arrastraba por el suelo un ala gigantesca de plumas blancas.

La chica se acorraló a una pared y gritó asustada ante el desconocido. Este se volvió y cogió el ala con sus brazos acercándose a Rin.

-Prohibición –comenzó a decir el chico –Pecado, heridas sin cicatrizar.

Al escuchar esto, la que sería novicia comenzó a llorar recordando sus actos impuros.

-Recuerdas estas palabras… las pronunciaste tu –el chico soltó lo que poseía entre su manos para poder estar más cerca –Pero ahora que las has vivido ¿Quieres estar junto a mí?

Como una explosión los recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza de la chica. El era su amigo de la infancia el cual conoció cando fue abandonada allí, a través del espejo.

Pero ella dejó de verlo, se cambió de habitación incluso, pues él era un demonio.

-Rin, tú me creaste, te he estado esperando ¿Me amas ya? –El seguía avanzando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la chica.

Antes de que el pudieras tocarla siquiera, ella lo empujó y salió velozmente y aterrorizada.

-¡La sentencia llegara! –gritó al ver como enfurecido al ver como huía la chica.

Comenzó a perseguirla, no quería perderla otra vez. La chica no sabía a dónde huir y terminó en el valle, aislada, terminó tropezando con el habito.

Intentó incorporarse pero el ya estaba a su lado tendiéndole la mano. La chica lo miró con repulsión.

Al verse rechazado se sintió dolido.

-¿¡Por qué no me amas! –Exclamó arrancando un par de flores –Siempre he estado contigo, protegiéndote he hecho lo imposible por ti. Quería que fueras mía y he tenía que ver cómo te entregabas a otro, otro que no es mejor que yo pues yo lo creé ¿No soy digno de ti aún?

-Yo le amo a él –pronunció débilmente por temor a enfurecer más al demonio.

Pero que no lo oyera era en vano, pues encolerizado intentó coger a la chica.

-¡Suéltala! –Escuchó a su espalda.

No era otro sino el chico, el arcángel.

-¿No te he convertido en humano? Era lo que querías, ahora paga el precio- dijo refiriéndose a la novicia.

-Mi precio lo pagué entregándole mis alas a un demonio… -le plantó cara.

El llamado ocultó su vista bajo el flequillo y comenzó a reír. Extendió su mano haciendo aparecer una pistola de la nada y despidiéndose en voz alta apuntó al chico.

Apretó el gatillo, todo fue muy rápido. Humo, sangre, un gritó de horror…

Pero no como lo había planeado. La camisa de chico de llenó de , pero esta vez no era suya, sino de la chica la cual se había puesto en el objetivo demasiado rápido. Al momento, una herida en el mismo lugar apareció en el pecho del demonio pues él fue creado por la chica y con su muerte acabó con él.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del joven peliazul y abrazó a su amada contra su pecho, acarició sus cabellos y besó su frente.

Al morir el demonio fue liberado del contrato del mal. Volviendo a su forma original y libre de cualquier carga gracias a la vida de su amada. Pero dejó una pluma para ella que depositó en su pecho. Para salvarla siendo consciente de que se desvanecería.

Un ángel caído perdió sus alas y una joven virgen se tiñó de negro por sus pecados.

Ambos permanecen en el profundo abismo pues sus votos están unidos conservando su pecado decadente. Condenadas en el limbo se encontrarán de nuevo.

Algún día…

XxXxXxXx

Bueno, pues aquí termina. Tengo que decir que la escribí por que me enamoré del video y en cuanto lo vi empecé a maquinar la historia. Siento no a ver escrito ninguna de las que me pedisteis, fue un antojo.

La historia no me convence del todo, pero una amiga me dijo que la subiera y ya que estaba escrita pues… ¡Adelante!

El siguiente capitulo intentaré que sea: "**Your Love will Surely Skyrocket"** A petición de Akane river y así cambio completamente el estilo ^^

Ahora contestaré a los (queridos) reviews =D!

Raquelsweet:

Me alegro de que te pareciera graciosa, me encanta incluir humor en mis historias ya que soy bastante bromista, ¡No sabes como me costó aguantarme las ganas de que Kaito dijera una tontería o Rin se cayera en medio de la iglesia! Pero en el roque que le quise dar no pega.

Te contesto: Si, quiero escribir "World is Mine" Pero ¡No sé a cual escoger! Len me pierde pero tiene que estar a gusto de todos así que pensaré algo ^^U

No esta perfecto, es un intento, siempre hay que mejorar (sobretodo mi ortografía -.-U) Pero muchas gracias ^-^

Moeycal

¡Si! Tu cáp. n_n Esta vex te doy yo las gracias. Gracias a ti pude comenzar otro fic y poder variar mí forma de escribir _.

Me parece que exploté mucho a Kaito, quién no fuera Meiko, pero ella es así y me encanta manejar a la poderosa Meiko Sakine empuñando una botella de sake òwó [¿?] Espero que este también te haya gustado creo que es la primera vez en la que no hago a Kaito hace el tonto uwu.¡ Con lo que me gustan sus paridas! O3O

Mon Kagamine:

OMG! OMG! _ No sabes como me siento al saber que una de mis autoras favoritas en Fanfiction lee mis fics y ¿Encima le gustan! Jo, jo *Salta y corretea de un lado a otro*

Bueno, la comedia es mi género favorito, me encanta (siempre que puedo) sacar una sonrisa y espero haberlo conseguido contigo ^^!

Te pido ayuda, estoy un poco oxidada referente a los nuevos (mi mundo se basa en torno a los kagamine [¿]) je, je… Pero si quieres alguna canción en especial te animo a que me la diga y de inmediato me pondré con ella òwó

(Además, tengo ganas de manejar a los nuevos, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo si estas atenta a mis otros fics que aunque ahora no estén, poco a poco iran cogiendo protagonismo, juju…) Ahí lo dejo :B

Akane River:

¡Si! =)

Como leíste antes, el próximo cáp será la adaptación de la canción que tú has pedido. Siento no aberla adaptado primero, pero esta se me antojó por así decirlo _.

Al menos creo que has disfrutada con el Cáp. de "Yami no ou" y espero que también lo haya echo con este n_n ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Leemos, mejor dicho O3O

Joe-Kagamine:

n_n Me alegra que te pareciera graciosa, normalmente las tonterías me salen solas y más pensando en el personaje al que estoy representado (y más si se trata de Kaito, ju ju, a ese me encanta hacerle parecer patoso por que es la imagen que me dan aunque tiene un gran corazón y sus momentos)

Espero que ya este bien del todo, te recuerdo que también espero tus fics, nee! :P

**Una última nota:**

Pues… mis otros fics, si les dais una pasadita no estaría de más xD =)

**Return to Zero** aviso que lo actualizaré en breve ahora que retomo la escritura, llamémosle a mi desaparición una desaparición sabática ò.o [?] Pero me gusta el resultado en especial algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el siguiente cáp de este, algo inesperado y al menos a mi eso me gusta n_n

Y también **Hinoba ai **Un fic que escribo junto a moeycal y que ella sube en su cuenta. Aunque solo esta subido un Cáp. Aviso que tenemos escrito mucho más, al menos hasta el 5 o 6 ^^Uy el cáp dos también se subirá dentro de poco, solo le falta una revisión . Ese fic merece la pena, mientras más lo escribo, más me enamoro de el *O*

Y Ya por fin termino, soy una pesada (lo sé ¬w¬) Pero después de tanto tiempo sin escribir…

Bueno, pues finiquitado otro episodio… ¿Review? *¬*


	3. Bad End Night

Bad ∞ End ∞ Night

_Coleccionismo._

_Es solo una afición que mantienen algunas personas sobre algo que le gusta._

_Muchas empiezan una cuando se han quedado solas, cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer y lo sé, porque yo estoy solo. Hace tiempo tuve una familia: una mujer, una hija pequeña…_

_Pero lo perdí todo. A veces te obsesionas con cosas y hacen que los demás no se sientan valorados y es comprensible, porque era verdad. Pero cuando no te queda nada necesitas algo para distraer tu mente. __**Una colección**__._

_Monedas, sellos… En mi caso colecciono almas. Sé que suena mal pero ¿Qué diferencia hay de por ejemplo clavar mariposas con una aguja? Arrebatar la vida, es arrebatar vida y en mi caso me considero bastante inteligente porque nunca más estaré solo. __**Nunca.**_

Que empiece la fiesta…

**XXxXxXxXx**

En las profundidades del bosque, una chica de un pueblo se ha perdido. No sabe cómo ha llegado ahí pues su hogar está muy lejos.

Entre sus manos, una carta descolorida. La había encontrado en el camino pero no había nada escrito en ella, sin remitente ni dirección. Parecía no pertenecer a nadie pero buscar al dueño no era importante ¿Y si nunca regresaba a su hogar?

Alzó la vista temblorosa, ante ella se alzaba una imponente mansión, quizá allí podrían ayudarla.

La idea de volver y dormir esa noche en su cama la hizo sonreír y salir corriendo hacia la puerta rota de la misteriosa casa. Se abrió un poco y enseguida toda la casa se iluminó, como si hubiera accionado un mecanismo.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –Preguntó sin atreverse a entrar.

-Oh ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Una sombra morada apareció ante ella.

Vistiendo un traje de mayordomo, un chico le abrió completamente la puerta, sonriente e invitándola a pasar.

La chica obedeció entrando al salón principal. Aquel chico tenía el cabello morado recogido en una elegante coleta. Seguramente formaría parte del servició de la mansión.

Empezaron a temblar las escaleras. Alguien bajaba corriendo por ellas y no tardaron en entrar igualmente dando vueltas por la sala.

Dos chicos rubios vestidos de negro no paraban de corretear así que no pudo fijarse bien en ellos.

-¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida! –Gritaba uno de ellos. Era una voz femenina.

-¡A la extraña casa! –El segundó habló y se paró frente a ella.

Era un chico de ojos azules con un elegante smoking de fiesta. Hizo una reverencia ante ella a la cual respondió por no ser maleducada.

Cuando volvía a su sitió sintió como la otra pasó corriendo a su lado quitándole la carta que tenía en las manos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿¡Que tenemos aquí!- Gritaba mientras miraba el sobre a contra luz y reía.

Pudo observar por fin a la chica, igualmente de ojos azules y vestida elegantemente de negro, a excepción de un lazo blanco que había en su cabeza.

-¡Para, Rin! ¡Vas a asustarla! –Le intentó regañar el chico, pero el hecho de que no parara de reír no le ponía autoridad, incluso parecía que la animaba.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Len! –Se puso al lado del chico –Ella está invitada ¿no lo ves?

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

-"A la señorita Hatsune Miku. Queda usted cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de esta noche en la vieja mansión. Por favor, sea puntual, usted es la estrella de la noche" –La llamada Rin imitó una voz ronca.

-¡Entonces eso es Genial! ¡Genial! –Coreó Len mientras bailaban cogidos de la mano.

Miku no podía creer lo que había escuchado, menuda mentira. Ella misma había abierto la carta y ahí no había nada pero… ¿Cómo sabían su nombre?

Se intentó acercar a aquella pareja y recuperó el papel. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Unas letras doradas rezaban todo lo que la chica acababa de leer. Imposible, ella misma lo había comprobado.

Sintió como alguien la empujaba y la sentaba en un sillón.

-¡Por favor! Siéntese y tome algo de té. La esperábamos Hatsune-san.

Una chica de pelo corto y verde le tendía una taza. Ella la aceptó aunque no tenía intención de beber y la dejó en una mesa de café.

La otra estaba vestida de sirvienta así que seguramente no se ofendería por ello, solo obedecería ordenes.

-¿Ya ha llegado la invitada? Tendremos que evaluarla… -¿Quién dijo eso?

Miró a su alrededor y toda la sala estaba llena de gente,, siquiera sabía cuando habían llegado.

Un chico de pelo azul estaba sentado en un sillón terminándose la taza de té que ella había rechazado.

-Debe ser que el destino nos ha reunido ¿Sabes?

Miku comenzó a sentirse incomoda, aquella casa era muy rara y no sabía lo que quería haber dicho con eso.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Fiesta! –Los rubios gritaban cada vez más emocionados.

-Querido, démosle una bienvenida apropiada –

Una chica de pelo rosa abrazó por la espalda al joven que casi le hizo tirar la taza.

Tantas personas hablando comenzaban a marearla ¿Por qué nadie le decía que pasaba?

-Quizás prefiera vino en lugar de té- El mayordomo trajo consigo una botella con pinta carísima, pero ella negó rápidamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Un brindis! –La de rosa se separó y cogió una copa que no tardó en ser llenada. La bebió de un trago.

-¡Parece que está lista! –Otra mujer en la sala habló. Esta tenía el pelo castaño y vestía un traje largo con un ajustado corpiño rojo. Aún así no le quedaba vulgar.

Las personas empezaron a rodear a Miku mientras pronunciaban:

"Tu eres el centro de esta noche de locura. Diviértete, canta y baila…"

La chica se tapó con sus brazos, evidentemente asustada aunque ninguno llegó a tocarla.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Por favor! – Estaba aterrada y unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

De repente, silencio. En aquella sala no había nadie. Por arte de magia todos habían desaparecido pero estaba segura de que aquello no era un sueño. Tenía que escapar de ahí.

Tic tac tic tac.

Un enorme reloj perturbaba el ambiente ahora tranquilo y hacía que se le pusieran los bellos de punta.

Algo es extraño…

Estaban a punto de dar las doce pero un minuto antes de que eso pasara las agujas volvieron a la dirección contraria ¿Por qué el día no había acabado?

Dos voces se escucharon a su espalda

-¿Te contamos un pequeño secreto?

Eran los rubios de antes con una sonrisa pícara.

Miku no contestó e incluso intentó huir de ellos, pero el miedo la paralizaba.

-Mira al reloj…

Asustaba, ella salió corriendo a una habitación secreta y tan pronto como abrió la pesada puerta unas antorchas se encendieron.

Gritó. Ante ella, ataúdes en fila colocados unos frente a otros

-¡Jesús! –Gritó llorando de nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya lo has visto? –El de pelo azul apareció tras ella. Igualmente los personajes de antes comenzaron a aparecer, cada uno frente a un ataúd.

Escucho una risa "No tengas miedo".

Ella salió corriendo hacia el único que no tenía a nadie a su alrededor. Pero eso fue lo peor que podría haber hecho.

Aquella tumba tenía un epitafio con un nombre labrado: Miku hatsune.

-únete a la noche loca –Repetía una y otra vez la de rojo.

-¿Nunca has probado té o vino con arsénico? Mueres lentamente… -Dijo la sirvienta.

Por eso le ofrecían bebida… querían matarla, querían que se uniera a aquella noche sin fin

No podía salir de ahí, ahora lo sabía y era su decisión llegar al final. Y su final era un ataúd.

No sonaba coherente, pero en su cabezada tomaba sentido. Se había vuelto loca y le encantaba

Quería cantar, bailar, divertirse y unirse a la fiesta eterna.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Ella no había bebido ¿Cuál sería la llave a su ataúd?

Un momento… Ella recordaba haber visto algo así.

Corrió escaleras arriba, de nuevo a la sala principal donde se encontraba aquel reloj.

Arrancó la aguja de las horas.

-La encontré… -Dijo riendo. –Me estoy divirtiendo tanto…

Clavó la dorada aguja es su cuello y comenzó a reír macabramente mientras la sangre brotaba de su garganta.

El telón por fin ha caído. Quedó el cadáver solitario de la chica mientras el resto volvía a desaparecer.

-Soy la estrella de la función- Dijo la Hatsune antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

La sala se ha calmado.

Solo queda una figura que da palmas.

-Ha sido la mejor actuación, mi pequeña hija – Decía mientras acariciaba y besaba su frente –Bienvenida a la colección.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Aaaarg! x.x

Como me ha costado sacarle coherencia a esta historia, espero que no haya quedado mal o como mínimo decente, porque suelo tarda lo meno días en escribir una de estas y esta lo he hecho en una tarde por una petición especial de la familia vocaloid.

Intentaré cumplir con el resto de peticiones cuando me sea posible, pero al parecer no tiene mucho éxito así que…. Bueno, aún así no creo dejarlo.

-**Contestando reviews:**

La familia vocaloid:

Me alegra que a ti y a tu amiga os gusten mis historias, como verás he adaptado una canción que me pediste, la cual no conocía y espero que os guste.

Intentare hacerlas todas menos la saga evil, el por qué es porque es una historia muy común en fanfiction y con este fic quiero añadir un poco de variedad, vocaloid tiene muchas canciones.

Sé que dark Woods circus también es una saga y recuerdo haberlas escuchado aún asi te agradecería que me pusieras los títulos en orden ^^

Por último prefiero que no pongas mi historia en tu blog porque casi me plagian una vez pero puedes poner la url de la historia o de my profile, igualmente dame el link de tu blog y lo visitaré

Espero que tu amiga se recupere pronto! Y seguid leyendo mis historias :3

Rinalice Uchiha:

Que honor que alguien me diga que soy su autora favorita ^^ realmente motiva y si, la versión de Black vow de Rin tmbien es mi favorita.

Por supuesto que adaptaré Onii Yukai cuando pueda, aunque tarde cumpliré los pedidos ¡Promise! .

Ey you, lector! Si te ha gustado deja un review ò.ó Necesito saber opiniones para continuar :3

~Publicidad subliminal~

Pásate por mis otros Fics:

-El mito de la media naranja (vocaloid –Rin/len)

-Return to Zero (vocaloid)

-Second Note (Death note) parece que no tienen exito las historias de DN sin yaoi T^T

Twitter: CristRouge

e-mail : onii-chanbaka


End file.
